1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for manufacturing a fiber web, in particular a web of tissue or hygiene material, provided with a three-dimensional surface structure. It further relates to a method and an apparatus for drying a fiber web, in particular a web of tissue or hygiene material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The imprinting of a three-dimensional structure into the surface of a paper web, in particular of a tissue web, in particular of hand tissue, is known (see, for example, WO 99/47749, WO 01/18307). It is further known that a very good paper quality can be achieved by so-called through-air drying (TAD). However, it is disadvantageous that the use of TAD dryers is very complex and correspondingly expensive.